Spam
Spam is a message posted in media centers that have no type of purpose whatsoever. Spam is frowned upon by the majority of ROBLOX users.This one is one of the fastest spreading types of spam. This type of spam claims that if you copy and paste it into the comments of other items, you will get Robux, BC, or other benefits. Here is a current example: Copy-and-Paste Chain Spam OMG TELAMON TOLD ME A GLITCH THAT ACCUALLY WORKS AND IS NOT, I REPEAT IS NOT A SPAM -- POST THIS ON 8 HATS AND YOU GET A MESSAGE THAT SAYS "YOU WIN" OPEN IT AND GET UNLIMITED RB AND LIFETIME OBC!!!! These spam messages will usually claim not to be spam in order to get people to copy and paste it. At one point,MrDoomBringer created a forum post advising people about this kind of spam in an attempt to dispel the hoax. However, the post was never stickied and was quickly lost somewhere in the forum. MrDoomBringer's forum post Advertising Spam This spam is a spam used to advertise the posters place, group, T-shirt, etc. without buying an official ad. This spam is commonly found on the top items on the Featured Page, due to the fact that Robloxians visit those items the most. An example of an ad for a T-shirt: http://www.roblox.com/Admin-for-Survive-The-Disasters-90-furry-no-bc-item?id= 52060539 furry is letting me sell even look at my ad its admin commands go buy quick so cheap Kiss Spam This type of spam is commonly posted by teenagers. The spam states: Are you a good kisser? Test yourself! Post this many times holding your breath. 0-1 Horrible kisser 2-3 Ok kisser 4-5 Great kisser 6-7 Amazing kisser They only post it one time. But later other one copy and paste it. Sometimes it says because he or she was bored. Threat Spam Other common spam. This spam is an attempt to try to scare the player into think they will die or be cursed if he or she does not copy and paste the message. It says: Once you read this there is no coming back... a girl died in 1994 and found her dead in 2000 if you dont put this on 10 hats she will appear in your room at night beware!! Too many users fall in this trick and start to copy and paste it. Robux Survey Spam This is a scam. It tricks the player into going to a fake survey and giving his or her password to the site. The poster usually takes the password and goes onto your account. A common example: TAKE THIS SURVEY AND IT GIVES U 3K! TAKE OUT THE 6'S BC ONLY r6ob6lo6x6ian6s6u6rv6ey.w6e6ebl6y.co6m6 Random Spam Typing random things, such as "dsfkre34", "23frhe", "sworsworsworsworsworsworsworsworsworsworsworswor" etc., is considered spam. It spams up chat and commentary. Bob Spam This is a rarer type of spam. It asks the player to copy and paste a stick figure called "Bob" to help him conquer ROBLOX. The spam states: ' ☻/ This is Bob.' /▌ Bob wants to take over roblox. / \ Copy and paste this to help him take over roblox! Word spam A player writes a word starting on line one with one letter of the word. Then he or she write two letters of the word on line two, and so on. Example: t''' th thi this this g this ga this gam this game this game i this game is this game is e this game is ep this game is epi this game is epic A variation of this is a "Word Pyramid". 't ' th thi this this g this ga this gam this game this game i this game is this game is e this game is ep this game is epi this game is epic this game is epi this game is ep this game is e this game is this game i this game this gam this ga this g this thi th t Spam Clean This type of spam attempts to clear other spam from the comments by using multiple newline characters. Instead of achieving its intended goal, it left a big white ``hole´´ in the comments. Continuous Spam A spam that will keep going. An example is when someone first says "This games sucks". Then the next post from the same person says the same thing. This keeps going for a while. Example of a spammer spamming his enemies group: '''Posted 39 seconds ago by Spammer TradeCurrency Nation FTW Posted 43 seconds ago by Spammer TradeCurrency Nation FTW Posted 46 seconds ago by Spammer TradeCurrency Nation FTW Chain Letter Spam http://images.wikia.com/roblox/images/2/2b/Chain_letter.pngA picture of a Roblox banner warning about the chain letter.Added by Taven22 The Chain Letter started on Monday, June 19, 2010. This little prank originated from an email prank where the user was to forward a message to how many people it said to or face so and so many years of bad luck. The prankster hasn't been identified yet. However, it did sent shivers down many members spines. The only reason this was a problem was because younger kids play Roblox, so many users were actually scared of the threats, and passed on the letter. The "Account Deletion" Letter Some time later, a private message chain letter was released, stating that it was an official Roblox message. It claimed that, due to lack of space, un-used accounts were being removed. In order to prevent one's own account from deletion, one was supposed to pass the letter on to five other people to prove they were active. This spread so rapidly that the Roblox admins had to post a banner stating the letter was a hoax. By the end of the week, the letter source had been discovered and removed. Recognizing and Reporting Spam Copy-and-Paste Chain Spam To find this spam, just look for a part where it says "COPY AND PASTE THIS ON" or "THIS IS NOT SPAM". When reporting it, just say "This message is spam" in the report box. The moderators know what chain spam is and need no real explanation of why it was reported. However, '''do not '''leave the report box blank. Advertising Spam It is easy to spot this spam. Just look for anything that asks for a visit or buy. Say "This message is advertising the person's place, and holds no content. It is spam." in the report box. Other Spam You should know it when you see it. This is unique. Be sure to describe how the message is spam, and be upfront about what is not good about it. Keep your report short and sweet. Spamming others with messages Sending continous messages to a player is a no-no Jeff Spam The rarest type of spam. They get very annoying. These types of spams usually have stuff like: *Jeff McPwned *Jeff McSchneider Category:ROBLOX Criticism